Regret
by Dancingaloneatmidnight
Summary: After the Mikaelson siblings have defeated their parents Davina must come to terms with all the lies that had been fed to her, especially those of the youngest original vampire.


**This is a fic I've been thinking about the episode when Kaleb/Kol goes to the cabin where Davina is staying with Mikael to help her with her sore ankle. I was thinking about how she has to find out at somepoint and what will happen. This is what I hope will go down but unfortunately I do not own the originals- if I did I these two would've got together several weeks ago. ;)**

Davina stared across the room in horror. She had been hiding in the shadows of the courtyard. The witch, Ester's, most recent and final body lay on the floor beside the man who had turned out to be the fifth Mikaelson sibling, Finn. Klaus had blood smeared over his cheeks. His sister, Rebekah had returned and sat slowly down on a low wall beside Elijah, still dressed in his expensive suit, although now it was ruined. Davina paid little attention to them as she stepped out of her hiding place. Her eyes locked with the young man standing over his mother.

"Davina." He breathed. His siblings looked up at her.

"Kaleb-" she began.

"Kol." He corrected, taking a step toward her. She stepped back in response. "My name is Kol Mikaelson." She forced her eyes away, her vision clouding with tears.

"I... I trusted you!" She cried eventually, glaring daggers across the moon lit courtyard at him. "I... Oh my god. You lied to me! We... I went out to dinner with you. I let you..." She ran her hands through her hair and paced over the stone. Kaleb-Kol, just stared back at her, his eyes closed off and dark, unreadable. Elijah stood up and adjusted his tie.

"Davina. He helped us-" he began in his calm tone that she now found all too condescending.

"No! Shut up! I can't even." She flashed her eyes to the boy she had trusted so entirely. "You betrayed me." She spat. Kol had known what he had been doing. He had complied with his mother until the end and then lured her to his siblings for her demise. Davina had just been a means to an end. But then why did her words sting? They hit a nerve he was even aware had been there. And he had nothing to say to her. He had been in the wrong. She deserved so much better. Something new boiled inside him. For the first time since he became a vampire he felt guilt and sympathy and... Something else.

"Davina, I didn't mean to hurt-"

"No Kaleb. Kol. Whatever your name is. I'm clearly not needed here after all. I'm going to find Marcel." She stopped him, storming out the door. Kol could only watch as she breezed past him. He shuffled subconsciously to the wall and sat down beside his sister. She laid a hand on his shoulder. Rebekah had her flaws but she was forgiving and understanding.

"Don't worry about it Kol. She'll just be a memory in a century. She got us the steak- now let's go kill our father." Klaus beamed darkly, twirling the wooden weapon in his hand masterly. Klaus was not like Rebekah.

Twenty four hours later Kol sat in his old room in the house. All the furniture was covered in white sheets and so he sat on the floor of the balcony, staring out towards the other side of the river through the iron bars of the railing. He ran his fingers over the bracelet that Davina had used to control their father. Now he was dead and it was useless. Their parents were gone and he should be celebrating like the others. They were finally free and yet he had never felt more trapped.

He became vaguely aware of someone standing in his doorway. He looked over towards the werewolf who had become the centre of his eldest brothers universe now he was free of the burdens of their parents.

"You know everyone else is downstairs?" She pointed out, pushing off the doorframe and joining him under the stars. "Elijah's concerned." She said eventually. He rolled his eyes.

"Well you tell Mr Mikaelson that I'm quite alright, darling." He smiled up at her fiendishly. She raised an eyebrow and sat down with him, hanging her legs over balcony through the railings.

"You're his youngest brother, he has a right to be worried." She sighed.

"Second youngest actually." He corrected with a smile. "Although little Henrik came to a horrible end at the hands of some werewolves. The reason our mother turned us into vampires actually." He reminisced casually. She looked over to him.

"Why do you do that Kol?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow in mock interest.

"Do what?" He inquired innocently.

"That." She gestured to his face. "The smiling. You're very clearly not 'quite alright'. You're sat moping on a balcony for god's sake. So much so that your brother's worried about you." She elaborated. She sounded exhausted. He broke eye contact first and looked back out at the warm golden lights of the French quarter. He could feel her eyes boring into her. He knew he did that. Smiled when he was sad. At first he had flicked the switch but after a thousand years the switch didn't work anymore. It was constantly in the middle. He was capable of acting brutally, as he had many times, but then there were the times like this. The times went it hurt. A lot. When he was disguised as Kaleb he had called up Davina and for those moments it felt... Real. He realised they had been sat in silence for a long while.

"Yes." He said finally. She frowned, no recalling asking a specific question.

"Yes to what?" She asked.

"To everything your wondering at the moment. Can I feel guilt? Can I feel pain? Am I aware I have a habit of masking my pain with sarcasm and wit? Do I even have my humanity left? Do I... Miss her?" He spat each one like it was poison in his mouth. Her eyes watched his face solemnly. And then the brief moment of weakness was gone and the mischievous smirk was back again. "Tell dear brother I'll be down in time for cocktails." He notified her. She stood up, recognising her cue to leave , and walked slowly out of the room. The signature twinkle died in his eye once she was gone and he pressed his forehead against the cool metal bars.

Was it wrong that he missed her? It hadn't really been anything but acting. Had it? His chest ached and he hated himself for that. The infamous Kol Mikaelson was becoming soft in his old age. He grumbled and stood up, disappearing out of the door with his inhuman speed. However, he wasn't going for cocktails with his siblings.

Davina was falling apart. Marcel sat opposite her in a leather armchair, a look of fatherly concern on his face. She was wrapped up in the arms of her best friend Josh on the ugly settee.

"I thought... I just wanted to be able to meet... After Tim I wanted so badly for..." She attempted, her voice strained, caught in her throat. Josh wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He had cancelled his date for tonight with his werewolf acquaintance to look after her. "I was so stupid!" She cried, her eyes pulsing with anger and then fading to sadness on a repeating cycle. There was a knock at the door, out of courtesy since it was wide open anyway. Marcel stood up protectively. Davina and Josh sat up and looked back over the sofa to the doorway.

The young man, barely twenty in appearance, stood awkwardly in the threshold staring at his feet, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"D?" Marcel asked, stepping between her and their guest. She got up. "I can make him leave, D. You don't have to-"

"It's okay Marcel." She swallowed and met the visitor at the bottom of the steps onto the floor of Marcel's loft. They way her chest fluttered when she saw the vampire at the door still hadn't changed. Marcel nodded at her.

"If you need anything, just call." He reminded her, planting a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room with Josh, who shot a glare at the boy beside Davina.

"What do you want, Kol?" She sighed. Her eyes were red. Upon seeing her he felt bad. Unbelievably bad.

"I know you probably don't want to see me-" he began.

"Not really no. I prefer not to waste my time on lying bastards." She interrupted. His expression was wounded.

"Davina. I came here to apologise. I feel terrible for lying to you. You have to understand that. I couldn't. Yes, I was told to meet you and... Charm you. But the jokes. The dancing. They were as real to me and they were to you." He explained. She rolled her eyes and gave an unconvinced snort. "I came all the way here didn't I, love? I didn't realise but at some point the facade wasn't an act anymore. I enjoyed seeing you every day. Not like anyone else I've ever known. It felt different. And I liked it. I do care about you Davina. Yes, at first it was to get to my father and for my mother to get to my siblings. But amongst all the family feuding, how I felt when I was with you was the most real things I've ever felt in my life. And I've been alive... Or at least undead, for over a millennium." He told her and something in his dark eyes made her want to believe him so badly. But the pain was still there. Upon seeing him it had subsided but it was still there.

"Kol. I can't." She shook her head and walked towards the window. He joined her a minute later, his eyes never leaving her face. "After this. No. I can't believe you."

"What if I prove my affections to you?" He suggested. She gave him a suspicious look and shook her head with a weak smile.

"Like what? Buy me some goats?" She scoffed aggressive wiping the small smudge of mascara under her eyes where she had been crying. He reached up and ran his thumb over her cheek when she had missed it. She finally looked up into his eyes. When he was in Kaleb's body they had been cheeky and teasing. Other than the colour they were still the same eyes. Still the same boy underneath it all.

"I'm not quite that much of a gent but I'll try to match your high standards." He teased. It felt familiar and warm but new and exhilarating at the same time. With that he pressed his lips to hers. Their hearts soared. Never in his long life had he felt something so raw other than hatred and anger. Never in her young life had she felt so alive. She ran her hands up around his neck pulling him closer. He rested one hand on her waist and the other caressed her cheek and then brushed back though her silky hair. Her walked her back to the wall until his whole body pressed against hers. She gasped at his mouth as her back pushed against the brick. He pulled back finally, looking down at her, her chest rising and falling heavily, his cheeks looking flushed despite his lack of pumping blood.

"Is that enough proof?" He murmured into her lips. She smiled and kissed him in response, allowing him to deepen the kiss and running her hands over the bare skin under the hem of his t-shirt.


End file.
